


unforgivable

by eloquentstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, FWP, M/M, One-Shot, SNS Week 2017, also known as 'Fluff Without Plot', is this a modern au, probably, side naruto/pizza pairing but it just wasn't meant to be :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentstars/pseuds/eloquentstars
Summary: Lesson one in Dating Uzumaki Naruto 101 is:Never get between a man and his food.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginenarusasu (blurryfaceimagines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/gifts).



> for a prompt on tumblr: sasuke being pissed at naruto for not doing the dishes when it was his turn and he waits for naruto to wake up and come out just in time to see sasuke stuffing the last of his pizza into his mouth. the whole neighborhood rang with a shout of "mY PIZZA!"

_Traitor,_ Naruto thinks, gaping like a goldfish at the sight before him. The betrayal is real, and Naruto isn't quite sure if he'll ever be able to recover. He is a good person. His poor heart had suffered far too many times already - he _doesn't deserve_ such pain.

But as it tends to go, the world is a terrible place; and sometimes, innocent people suffer for no good reason.

Exhibition one: Falling asleep in his boyfriend's lap and then, later, being awakened by a delicious smell of hot pizza, only to open his eyes and see his boyfriend stuffing his face with the last piece. Truly a tragedy.

"The hell, Sasuke?" he exclaims. "That was _my_ pizza!" and if Sasuke tries to convince you it was more of a whine, do _not_ believe him - he's an ugly traitor who steals other people's food - I mean, _why_ would you even believe such person?

Lesson one in Dating Uzumaki Naruto 101 is: _Never get between a man and his food._ Sasuke should _know_ this! (He probably does, the bastard, and yet he still broke the unbreakable. And what is worse, _he did it on purpose!_ Simply unforgivable, if Naruto dares to say.)

"No it isn't, now." And, ouch, that wicked smirk that appears on Sasuke's face is like another knife to Naruto's chest.

_"How could you, Sasuke, I tought you loved me!"_

"Maybe this could have been prevented," Sasuke says with a roll of his eyes, "if you did the dishes instead of sleeping."

"I took a short nap, that's all!"

"Yes. A short nap that lasted three hours."

Naruto blinks. "Oh. I mean. You could've woken me up."

Sasuke mumbles something under his breath, then averts his gaze away from Naruto. Naruto blinks, _Is... is there a trace of pink in his cheeks?_

"Eh? What was that?"

"I said you looked too fucking adorable to wake up, idiot!"

"Aww," Naruto teases, "that is _so_ cute, Sasuke. I'm still sad I didn't get at least a taste, though," he pouts.

"I can think of a remedy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm," he agrees.

Sasuke bows down, and the look of utter adoration takes Naruto's breath away.

He closes his eyes and a moment later, he feels a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against his. Naruto smiles against the kiss, and slightly opens his lips. Drinking in the taste of Sasuke and pizza he didn't get to have, a thought storms through his mind, _Maybe I can forgive this betrayal, after all._

"So, Naruto," Sasuke whispers, still so incredibly close. "Did the remedy suffice?"

"Tasty," he chuckles. "But I could go for seconds."

"What's stopping you, then?"

And the answer is, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about those two dorks in love @ eloquentstars.tumblr.com


End file.
